Generally, in order to inject fuel into a vehicle, a fuel door installed at the rear of a vehicle body needs to be open to inject fuel and a fuel cap coupled to the end portion of a fuel hose drawn out from a fuel tank needs to be detached. That is, as a driver operates a lever installed in the vehicle interior, a fuel door installed outside the vehicle is opened, and then the driver or fueler rotates the fuel cap to inject fuel.
This fuel door assembly is fixed to one side of a fuel housing to open and close the front of the fuel housing, and a hinge bracket is provided to couple with a hinge a fuel door to the fuel housing. Further, a catch assembly is provided to keep the fuel door closed to close the fuel housing, a pop-up assembly that pushes the fuel door so that the fuel door is automatically opened when the fuel door is open from the fuel housing, is also provided.
However, such a fuel door assembly requires a large number of components because the catch assembly and the pop-up assembly are separately constructed, and thus there were disadvantages in terms of cost, weight, and layout space, and the like.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.